Monsters Within
by emmawalters090
Summary: Hi everyone Its emmawalters090,VioletDream13 and Springflowerangel! thanks to them, without their help i wouldn't be able to create this story and i wont take the credit it was just my ideas and my OC character (Yuzuki) i created. VioletDream13 is one who created the amazing chapter and thanks Springflowerangel for supporting me and also to create her own amazing OC characters too.


**Hi everyone Its emmawalters090,VioletDream13 and Springflowerangel! thanks to them, without their help i wouldn't be able to create this story and i wont take the credit it was just my ideas and my OC character (Yuzuki) i created. VioletDream13 is one who created the amazing chapter and thanks Springflowerangel for supporting me and also to create her own amazing OC characters too. Credits go to VioletDream13 and Springflowerangel and i hope you guys enjoy this story and please review ^~^ **  
** Story set after the Manga ;)**

** I don't own vampire knight characters they belong to Matsuri Hino and if i own vampire knight i wouldn't end the manga and the anime T~T**

Chapter 1

"Juuri?"  
"Yes Haruka?"  
"I'm afraid me and Kaname, need to go and hunt down an Aristocrat vampire. We will be gone for some time. Around 10 months."  
"10 months?"  
"Yes I know. But it's and order from the high council."  
"Okay. But first..." Juuri grabbed Haruka's shirt and dragged him into the bedroom behind them. Closing the door. They happily made love for the rest of the night...

*The next day*

Juuri helped Kaname get ready to go to the airport with Haruka.

"Now Kaname, have you got everything you need?"  
"Yes mother."  
"Ok then." Juuri smiled. "Promise me you will be careful, won't you?"  
"I promise." Kaname hugged Juuri.  
"Kaname." Haruka said as he entered the room.  
"I'm coming."

Haruka lead Kaname out, and once he had said goodbye to Yuki, they made there way to the airport. Leaving Juuri and Yuki behind.

"They will be ok? Won't they mother?"  
"Oh Yuki, you worry to much. Of course they will be ok."  
"I'm gonna miss them though mother."  
"So am I, but one day you will wake to see them again ok? They will be back before you know it." Juuri spoke as she patted Yuki on the head.

*3 weeks later*

Juuri lay still in her bed, clutching her stomach. She had felt very sick in the night and was still feeling ill now. For the past week or so she had been feeling more sick. Especially in the morning. Quickly she rushed into the bathroom and threw up. Coughing and spluttering. A maid, called Miko heard her, and rushed to her aid. She held Juuri's hair as she threw up and cleaned her up when she was finished.

"Lady Juuri, I think perhaps you should call for a doctor."  
"No I'm fine really."  
"But you've been so sick."  
"Huh, fine. Miko, please can you call for a doctor to come here straight away."  
"Of course." Miko flew out the room and returned a few minutes later.  
"The doctor said he will be here in around 5 minutes."  
"Good."

Miko helped Juuri sit up in her bed and he got her a glass of water to drink. When there was a knock on the door, Miko let in the doctor and showed him to Juuri. The doctor took some things from his bag and took a some blood to test. He informed the two that it would take a day for the results to come back and told Juuri simply to rest. Of course the next day the doctor phoned with the news. Juuri had become pregnant. And she was so happy, happy that she would be blessed with another child.

*9 months later*

Finally Juuri's water had broke and with the help of her most faithful maid Miko. 10 minutes later Juuri gave birth to a baby girl.

"Miko, What's wrong?" Juuri questioned because of the look on Miko's face.  
"Lady Juuri, it's a...human infant." Juuri gasped and then began to cry. She kept on crying until through her tears she managed to tell Miko to put the child into the crib and leave.  
"P-please look...after, Y-Yuki." And with that Miko left the room.

A few hours passed and Juuri had managed to calm down enough to think.  
"Why? Why couldn't it have been Yuki born as a human?" quickly, she got up and grabbed her red cape, tying it around her neck. She grabbed a baby blue blanket and bundled the child inside. Making sure the infant's face was covered. She called for her butler and left the house of Kuran. They didn't stop driving until they reached the other side of the country.

"Please wait here."  
"Yes, Lady Juuri. But please...be careful." Juuri nods in response and begins to walk through the night streets alone. An orphanage sat in front of her. Juuri knocked loudly and a small woman opened the door.  
"May I help you dear?"  
"Yes. Here." She pushed the infant (Who begins to cry) into the woman's arms. Then runs away.  
"Wait! What's the child's name?" But Juuri had gone.

The woman rocked the child in her arms, and slowly the infant fell asleep.

The butler drove Juuri back home, when they arrived she thanked him kindly. She ran inside the house, all the way to her an Haruka's room. She collapsed on the bed and sobbed for a while.

"Lady Juuri? Are you ok?" It was Miko and the doctor.  
"I'm sorry but neither Haruka, Kaname or Yuki can know. I have to seal your memories." Juuri called for the butler once this was done and asked him to take Miko to her room and the doctor home.

*Some weeks later*

"Juuri my love, we are home!" Haruka called out.  
"Haruka, Kaname! Yuki, they are back!" There was a sound of shuffling feet and Yuki burst into the room.  
"Kaname!" She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave me again!"  
Kaname laughed jokingly. "Ok Yuki, I won't."  
Haruka kissed Juuri on the cheek.  
"Did anything happen while we where gone?"  
"Oh no, nothing."

*5 days later*

"Daiki Mizuki and Toga Yargari! Can you go and see the president."  
"Course."  
"I don't see why not."

The two Hunters headed towards the President's office. (The president has great authority over the Hunters.) The President gave orders to the best hunters (Mizuki and Yargari) to go on a search for 10 level E's around the countryside orphanage.

They begin there search and not long after they begin, they find an injured baby girl. Daiki picks up the injured child and he and Yargari rushed to the Hospital.

"What is the child's name?" Daiki and Yargari exchange looks. What were they going to say? They don't know it's name? Daiki took another look at the child and said "Yuzuki...Yuzuki Mizuki."


End file.
